tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Timestopper Mechanics
Log Title: Timestopper Mechanics Characters: Dust Devil, Scales, Silhouette, Sutiretto Location: Sparkplug Center Date: November 15, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: Dust Devil and Scales try to figure out how to get Elita One back into normal time and repaired. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 19:27:33 on Thursday, 15 November 2018.' Scales is messing with some powders and vials and chemicals at a lab bench at the moment, but the door is open so that if somebody calls for a medic, she can hop over and help out. Dust Devil is grinning brightly as he enters the medical bay. His optics are a touch dimmer than usual but he's also been too busy to really refuel. But in a carefully padded box, is a nice little get well present for Elita. He AHEMS as he sees Scales working diligently. "Honey I'm home!" Scales pauses what she's doing to look around, grinning when she sees Dusty. The little dragon carefully sets down the flask she's looking at and launches herself from the stool in Dust Devil's direction. >> Scales misses Dust Devil with Pounce. << Dust Devil acks as Scales pounces him and yes he could EASILY put a forcefield up. But instead he catches Scales with a grin. "Brought ya somethin, and we made sure it was completely clean first. So sorry it took so long. Didn't expecat all that hell ta go on. Hope you've been doin okay and glad you were there to immediately help Elita." He offers her the box. Scales just settles in Dust Devil's arms like a shiny green cat and peers in the box. Dust Devil grins at Scales, "It's the thingy...if you please put that thing back where it belongs and get Elita stirring before Prime beats the hell outta me for insubordination. Man was he mad. Scales closes the box and tucks it under a paw before launching in the direction of the repair slabs. "Okay. One problem with that. I have no idea how this thing actually stops time or how to get it to start Elita back moving again." Dust Devil glances at Elita. He frowns and reaches out and pulls his hand back, shaking it. "It's like the field is still engaged but also Not....reminds me of my forcefield actually." He puts a hand to his face and frowns. "We might have to figure a way to engage and disengage part. But she's no where near the condition to consciously control it. SCRUD. How...how...compatible is this with my systems. like can you piggyback it onto my forcefield? I hate to even try this cause it could completely blow out the forcefield array...but...I CAN maintain multiple small fields at once. Which I could MAYBE direct the time stopper. But if I remember right, this thing can kill ya if it's not used correctly. I need to see how it's maintaining cohesion without being connected. If I can keep parts of her in this time limbo...then we can go from section to section perhaps?" Scales sits, head tilted as she listens to Dust Devil ramble, with a few glances at Elita's patched together body. "I think.. whatever we try.. we're going to need more people. If we've got the stopper working separate, then somebody's gotta keep an eye on that. And then there's enough work to repair that kinda damage for at least two if you can spare 'em- it'd be safer that way, anyway." She sighs. "I'd be willing to take any job in that setup, but I can't do alla them at once. An' I've never worked on her systems, either." Well like a breeze of warm air or some over flowerly thing Silhouette comes in follow by Sutiretto behind her. She walks over to the group, "oh I heard there was something wrong with Mistress One?" ''' '''Sutiretto folds her arms, "it would suck if she nicked the bucket." Dust Devil says, "Find out if I'm compatible. I can watch the levels and everything. But I'll probably need someone pretty much pumpin energon inta me and coolant. If Imager wasn't avoidin me like the plague I'd ask her to help. Maybe even get Spike? He's skilled. He knows my systems and schematics and got to work with ALpha Trion." Scales nods. "Spike's good, yeah." She nods distractedly at Silhouette and Sutiretto. "We had four people plus Imager workin' when we got you fixed up, Dusty, and it was still pretty hectic." Dust Devil nods, "Spike, Backblast has passed his credentials. See if IMager would at least be nice enough to make up some augemented energon. If I'm able to help, I'll need it and if Elita will probably definately need it at first since her time stopper deal will be probably active when we transfer it over to her. What other medics can you think of?" Dust Devil glances at Sutiretto's phrasing and tries to not make faces. Scales hmms, opening the box to peer at the part that's caused all the trouble. "And with all we put you through in Valvolux, I pretty much know your systems back to front." Silhouette smiles in the clueless way she does, "I not a medic but we will happy help any way we can, Even if just getting things." ' '''Sutiretto hmmms, "I am not fetch bot why should I?" ' 'Silh look at her smaller partner, "Mistress One is in need while it be wonderful for her to see the all spark she is still needed here." ' '''Su sighs, "fine I'll help but I don't have to like it." Dust Devil grins a little, "My systems aren't too terrible. But I'm willin ta help out any way I can. They need Elita." He grins at Silhouette. "We might need some nurses to help move stuff around and keep supplies running." Scales nods thoughtfully. "I still wish we had somebody who'd worked on -Elita- before to be here." She huffs small puff of smoke. "Well, if you're sure you wanna risk your systems, then I'd be willing to monitor ya. Or Backblast -prob'ly- could. He did a bunch of work then, too." Silhouette clamps her hands once, "great so that settle. Don't be glum this is a win win situation if we do it right we keep our friends here, if we fail our friends get to see the glorly of the all spark and the well of sparks. Both ideas bring joy to my spark." ''' '''Sutiretto snorts, "yeah what she said or what ever." Dust Devil says, "We need our command people ready to defend us. And as cool as it might be to think I'm that awesome, I'm pretty sure I'm not in Elita's level of battlin." Scales nods. "Well, that an' there's apparently a line formin' of people who need to deliver reports," she says with a wry tone. "So unless ya wanna get behind a desk and do the thinkin' work, we really need her on her feet." Dust Devil shudders. "Yeah...Soundwave...can I borrow SLugfest as official document shredder" He smirks and then sighs as he catches sight of Elita. "What a mess..." Silhouette giggles at the joke, "I could never be tied down by paper work. I more home in the field. ''' '''Sutiretto pauses for a moment, "I could do it. If you really need someone I be happy to deal with the paper work. I am not sure how good at it I'll be clearly not as good as E1 but I can give it a shot." Scales arghs to herself. "Well, I'm gonna make a report and see who we can scrounge up to work on this. The good part is that until we actually start messing around with time, she's in no worse danger right now than before." Dust Devil nods, "I'm sorry I took so long gettin the part checked out. I'm just glad she's stuck in this...limbo. Otherwise we'd have lost her by now and I don't want to see what prime would be like. He was bad enough when she was injured." Scales nods to Dust Devil. "We'll get her fixed up. Somehow." And she bounds off to find a terminal and make her report. Log session ending at 22:05:21 on Thursday, 15 November 2018.